


【翔润】你从山中来20

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】你从山中来20

狐狸的叫声是什么样的？

叽叽叽？

嘻嘻嘻？

嘤嘤嘤？

好像没有拟声词能准确形容狐狸的叫声。

但对于今晚的樱井翔来说，大概狐狸的叫声变成了唯一的——

嗯嗯啊啊。

销魂的、蚀骨的呻吟，回荡在这所房子的每一个角落。

为什么这么白。

为什么这么软。

为什么这么媚。

为什么这么让人沉湎，恨不得溺毙其中？

哦，不对。

这不是狐狸。

这是个人。

是个男人。

是个嗓音好听的男人。

是个嗓音好听，腰肢柔软，眼睛又大睫毛又长皮肤又白的，名叫松本润的男人。

理智早就烧成了灰，樱井翔脑子里只剩下了一个念头，就是让他叫，叫得越浪越荡，越好。

回来的路上就在想了，想得抓心挠肝，五脏六腑都在痛，鼠尾草妖的妖丹点燃了最原始的欲望，这本来是樱井翔心底一个见不得光的秘密，却被这东西给轻而易举地翻了出来。

其实走进院子的时候他还是有几分清明的，至少记得进屋之前要先脱鞋。

然后呢？

然后理智的堡垒就在见到了那双倒映着银河的水润眸子时，全线崩塌了。

大概就只剩下了一个念头。

干他。

松本润盼星星，盼月亮——不对，今儿晚上没月亮，总算是把樱井翔给盼了回来。

心里还琢磨着待会儿要怎么把这怂货给骗上床呢，先试试出卖色相，实在不行就动用妖术……

一会儿清醒，一会儿迷糊，连那脚步声都变得忽远忽近，松本润好不容易把自己给挪到了门框那里，正想歇一口气再爬起来靠墙坐着，气还没喘匀呢，就对上了樱井翔那双熟悉的眼睛。

欲望在纯黑的眸子中燃烧。

松本润完全没有感觉出危险，反而松了一口气似的放下心来。

好嘛，不用我费劲儿勾引了。

妖狐动动手指，衣带就松松垮垮的堆在了榻榻米上，两片衣襟从身上滑落，露出了过分白皙的胸膛，在油灯的映照下，被镀上了一层暖融的光。

一股说不出来的好闻味道，萦绕在松本润的鼻尖，越来越浓。

而那好闻味道的源头，正是在门口踟躇的阴阳师。

“嗯……”轻哼一声，缺氧似的深吸两口气，水雾漫上眼睛，绯红爬满脸颊，半支起身子柔弱无力的样子，妖狐一族，天生就知道如何勾起人的欲望。

而对方，也确确实实被撩拨得更加兴奋。

那双纯黑的瞳仁似乎变得更大了，像两个不见底的深渊，拼命想把松本润给吸进去。

此刻他和樱井翔的关系仿佛已经不是阴阳师与式神了，樱井翔之于松本润，更像是火焰之于飞蛾，油罐之于硕鼠，明知道有着致命的危险，却又控制不住地靠近再靠近，直至……

直至倒进了一个温暖而有力的怀抱中。

奇怪，这家伙不一直是个弱鸡来着吗，什么时候变得力气这么大？

几个月前两只手都搞不定松本润一只手的阴阳师，胳膊好像成了铁铸的，与其说是抱着，不如说是禁锢着松本润更恰当，但被那股好闻的味道围绕着，松本润被熏得晕乎乎的，根本分不出精力来在意这些细枝末节。

樱井翔，你到底在身上藏了什么好东西，这么香，这么甜？

妖狐在对方怀里，开始像只小狗一样地拱来拱去，想循着味道把那“好东西”给找出来。

阴阳师却有些不满了，他强掰着松本润的脸，直接一口啃上了那双唇。

“唔……”嘴唇被咬了，破了，好像还出血了，尝到了一股浓重的铁锈味之后，松本润也开始对樱井翔不满了起来。

搞什么啊！好东西也不给我吃！你他妈还咬我！

嘴被堵着，手脚使不上力气，腰被死死扣着，松本润只能哼哼唧唧地扭来扭去，在对方这个远算不上柔情蜜意的吻中，还觉得有些委屈。

要不是朔月赶上了发情期，力量也不在巅峰，你敢这么对我，我早就，早就……

噫舌头！你的舌头居然伸进了我嘴里！

为什么……嗯别……别摸那里呃啊……

炸着毛的小狐狸被亲得双眼迷蒙，衣服被扒得露出了雪白的肩膀，一侧胸前的小豆子又红又肿，一看就是遭受了狠狠的蹂躏。

松本润支起上半身侧卧着，不住地喘息，还想用一只手去解自己的裤带。

他已经硬了，布料摩擦着那个不可描述的器官，像是在隔靴搔痒，越挠越痒。

心里打算着赶紧把小兄弟给解放出来，一只手却把带子给系成了死结。

一双手突兀地伸过来，捏着裤带用力一扯，“撕拉”一声，裤带就成了两截。

衣服被脱了，裤子被脱了，樱井翔的衣服早就已经脱光了，应该是等得不耐烦了，才伸手扯断了松本润系裤子的带子。

这，这这这是怎么个情况？难道从前那个又菜又蠢的样子，是装出来的吗？

突如其来的插曲不仅让松本润目瞪口呆，还让他那个快要被欲望给烧坏了的脑子恢复了几丝清醒。

惊疑不定的眼神在樱井翔和他的裤子之间来回移动，那双刚扯断了一条腰带的手像松本润伸过来的时候，妖狐本能地向后缩了缩，不小心碰翻了地上的药油瓶子。

陶做的小瓶子翻下地板，摔在泥土地上四分五裂，发出一声脆响，让屋子里的两个人同时身子一震。

松本润是被响声吓了一跳，那股让他血液都似乎沸腾起来的香甜味道变淡了不少，两个人坦诚相见后，也让松本润确定，这味道并不是阴阳师身上散发出来的。

樱井翔则是被这声音提了个醒，向前挪两下，伸手抓住松本润的脚踝，就轻松地把他拉到了自己的身子底下。

然后就无师自通地一只手向下探去。

手指触碰到了后面那个唯一可以被进入的穴口，那里松本润从来没有被除自己以外的人碰过，即使发情期脑子都快烧成了浆糊，这陌生至极的感觉，依旧让他汗毛倒竖，本能地想要变回狐狸逃走保护自己。

结果却发现，自己变不回去了。

就在松本润努力想要变狐狸的时候，樱井翔的一根手机已经向穴口里面探进去了，干涩又被排斥的感觉让樱井翔皱了皱眉头，余光扫到地上碎裂的瓶子，阴阳师嘴角牵起一抹危险的弧度，他抽回手指，一只手按着妖狐不让他动弹，伸长另一条胳膊，拿到了剩下的那瓶药油。

变不回狐狸已经让松本润大惊失色了，又被对方一只手就轻松地压得仰面躺着动弹不得，发情期带来的欲望都快被吓没了。

“翔，翔君……樱井翔！”推又推不动，爬又爬不起来，松本润就只能徒劳地用手去拽对方的胳膊，开口大叫，想让他放手。

“啧。”

樱井翔有些不耐烦，他正在费力地研究这个陶瓶该死的塞子，一只手不太方便，就用膝盖和小腿夹着松本润不让他跑，解放出了另一只手。

那颗妖丹并没有让樱井翔不认人，他还认识松本润，但实际上，他也只认识松本润一个而已了，如果这时候相叶蹦出来想带走妖狐，那樱井翔一定毫不犹豫地就扑上去拼命。

对于现在的他来说，松本润是属于他的猎物，是谁都不能染指的禁脔。

别喊了，很吵。

我知道你等不及了，一会儿就好。

耐心一点，又干又涩的，进不去的话，你也难受，我也难受。

行了行了，我亲你总行了吧？

果然是这样……嘶——

你咬我？！

哦，应该是饿了。

对了，妖丹，我去给你拿。

松本润还以为自己的抗议终于起作用了呢，被咬了的人却很快地去而复返，一只手捏着药油瓶子，一只手拎着个小袋子。

香香甜甜的味道又一次充斥着松本润的鼻腔。

这才是源头。

妖狐忘了紧张也忘了害怕，眼神直勾勾地盯着那个袋子瞧。

樱井翔也不含糊，从里面掏出一颗就塞进了松本润的嘴里，想着这回总算能安静一会儿了吧，松本润又哼唧了起来。

这回不是抗拒和躲避了，他放开手脚，恨不得整个人都贴在樱井翔身上。

被塞进嘴里的，正好是那颗鼠尾草妖的妖丹。

简直就是浓缩的春药，连松本润呼出来的气息里，都带着催情的味道。

药油的塞子终于被拔起来了，小瓶子里的液体被倾倒在樱井翔的手上、下半身上，和松本润的屁股上。

小瓶子里面的油并不是治疗跌打损伤的，阴阳师做药有时候会搓药丸子，这个油就是把各种药粉揉成一团的重要媒介，没什么味道，可食用。

这东西很贵，现在碎了一瓶，被樱井翔祸害了一瓶，也不知道阴阳师明天早上醒过来后，会不会哭。

不过么，现在他开心得要死，兴奋极了。

因为刚刚还有些抗拒的松本润突然变得非常配合，也让樱井翔有几分得意。

看吧，他刚才果然是饿了！

一个是没有经验的愣头青，一个是清醒时都只做过上面那个的小狐狸，说句不好听的，在性爱方面，尤其是男男性爱方面，简直就是一对儿蠢货，偏偏还都猴急得不行，他们俩的第一次，也就注定没办法愉快又尽兴了。

没经过充分扩张就被进入的结果就是，松本润觉得自己要被劈成两半了。

还迷迷糊糊地琢磨，从前跟男朋友做的时候，也没有这么疼过啊！现在的妖狐完全是由着性子来的，疼了就报复回去，狠狠咬在樱井翔的肩膀上，留下了一个鲜红色渗着血的圆形牙印。

樱井翔像是感觉不到痛一样，一下，一下，顶得又深又狠，多次的进进出出也在做着被动的扩张，过了一会儿，快感就渐渐代替了疼痛，后面又涨又舒服，妖狐松开嘴，发出了断断续续的呻吟。

听在阴阳师的耳朵里，简直就是兴奋剂，让他更卖力地在松本润身上征伐。

房间里的油灯熄灭了两盏，可在樱井翔眼里，他连松本润脸上的绒毛都看得根根分明。

院子里是静谧的夜，笼罩着这满室春光。

樱井翔以为自己久违地做了个梦。

还是个旖旎的春梦。

直到他睁开眼睛，看见浑身赤裸，雪白的皮肤上满是又红又紫的痕迹，被自己搂在怀里正用十分委屈的神色望着他的松本润时才恍然，昨天晚上，并不是个梦。

“翔君！你居然趁着我的发情期欺负我！”见樱井翔醒了，松本润忙不迭地控诉。

眼眶都红了。

委屈一半是装的，一半是真的。

松本润确实没有在床上这么被折腾过，浑身上下哪哪都酸痛，屁股和腰尤其难受，动一下都能引来一阵龇牙咧嘴。

昨天晚上的疯狂，他还记得一部分，一想到自己居然那么不要脸地撅着屁股喊着“翔哥哥你快进来”，他就恨不得一巴掌抽死樱井翔，再抽死自己。

忒特么的丢人了！

不要脸！还让我叫你“翔哥哥”！算你今年一百岁的，老子的年龄都够你活八回的了！

这些话松本润也只能放心里说说，抱怨归抱怨，事已至此，唯有想办法顺水推舟，尽最大可能让有利的天平向自己这方面倾斜，才是上上策。

“你说吧，要怎么办？”松本润摆出一副气嘟嘟的样子，眼睛一瞬不瞬地紧盯着樱井翔，不错过他脸上的任何一丝表情。

“昨天晚上第一次没经验，弄疼你了，抱歉。以后就不会了，我会对你负责的，你就放心吧。”樱井翔抬手揉了揉松本润的头发，还安抚性地给他顺顺后背。

松本润傻了，他已经想出了不下十种对方的回答，以及自己应对的方法，可却怎么也没想到，樱井翔说出来的，竟然是这样一段话。

见他不吭声，阴阳师以为松本润还是不满，又把他搂进了怀里，轻吻着他的脖颈和脸颊，像极了事后的温存。

昨天只是有模糊的印象，此刻被樱井翔以这样宣誓主动权似的抱着，松本润前所未有地清晰认识到——

樱井翔这家伙，不知道因为什么，变了。

松本润不知道这变化是好是坏，就好像他是一个正摸索着不断下楼的盲人，突然某一脚就够不到地面了，上不去，又不敢继续往下，只能站在原地，茫然又无助。

外面已接近正午，松本润的心，却仿佛陷入了黑暗无边的长夜。

他惧怕的不是黑暗，而是那已经看不清前路的未来。

——TBC


End file.
